The Unknown World
by bloomsburry
Summary: With Kylo Ren chasing her, she has no choice but to improvise. But Rey miscalculated and her hyperjump to the outer regions has landed her in an entirely different universe and during the time of Aegon the Conqueror.
1. Chapter 1

.

"Yes!" Rey exclaims as she successfully exits Hyperspace and maneuvers the Millennium Falcon towards the nearest planet in sight.

However, her relief is shorted-lived when she sees the familiar TIE Silencer exiting Hyperspace just right behind her.

"Shit!" Rey curses, where she then moves her ship towards the world below her. "He must have an advanced tracking system on his ship!"

Soon, the Millennium Falcon is breaking into the atmosphere with Kylo Ren still hot on her heels. In this side of the world, Rey only sees the white frozen landscape and not much else.

A moment later, she hears the sounds of blast from behind her and knows that Kylo Ren is planning to shoot her down from the sky.

"I don't think so, Kylo." She grits her teeth.

She pushes her throttle forward, and the Millennium Falcon dives downwards and straight for the icy tundra. Rey forces the ship to weave from side to side and avoid being hit as the Falcon nearly brushes the ground.

.

.

Meanwhile, in the distance, and without Rey's knowledge, a wight sentry is watching the chase with its glowing blue eyes. At the same time, somewhere in the Lands of Always Winter, the Night King is made aware of this odd sight of the two flying objects in the sky.

.

.

Rey heads southwards with Kylo Ren still following the Falcon, where Rey soon sees an unusual sight.

A Wall of ice.

The wall is so high that Rey can see it from afar.

She swiftly moves the Falcon towards it.

Rey's ship is closer to the ground than she expects when she sees people wearing fur clothes gaping up as the Falcon zooms pass them. She wonders if it's the first time they have seen a flying space ship before.

She is nearing the Wall when Kylo Ren starts firing at the Falcon again. With ease, Rey avoids all attacks and can only watch as most of the shots hit the Wall instead.

Rey sees some parts of the Wall crumbling down and she winces at the sight of the men wearing black cloaks yelling in fear when they are instantly crushed by falling icy debris.

Still, Rey heads further south, hoping to dislodge Kylo Ren from her tail.

.

.

.

In the meantime, far down south, a Dragonlord appears restless.

"What is the matter brother?" Rhaenys Targaryen asks, watching her brother run a hand against Balerion's snout.

"Nothing sister." Aegon I Targaryen replies, looking straight at Balerion's red eyes. "I think I will go flying today."

"But you have prior engagement with Lord and Lady – " Rhaenys begins to protest.

"Perhaps you can tell them that I am currently preoccupied with something." Aegon interrupts as he slowly climbs up on Balerion's back and into the saddle.

"Like what?" His sister asks, quirking a brow at him.

"Make something up." Aegon replies. He smiles down at his sister before prompting Balerion to lift its black wings and fly from the Keep.

"Come back safely, brother!" Rhaenys yells at him while she watches him leave.

"I will!" Aegon calls right back.

.

.

.

As Rey continues to fly the Falcon south, she sees more and more of the occupants of this world, who are either living in castles or they are living in small houses. Either way, they seem surprise to see the Falcon flying over them like it is some mythical beast.

Still, Kylo Ren has not stop pursuing her, nor did he stop attacking her. However, Rey is able to avoid most of his shots but as a result, most of the building structures and forestry was not save from Kylo Ren's assault.

The dark knight left devastation in his wake.

"Damn you, Kylo," Rey curses, pushing the throttles forward to boost the Falcon's speed. Kylo's TIE Silencer is catching up to her and she can't very well let that happen.

However, before the Falcon can veer off to the left, Rey's eyes suddenly widens at the sight of something black and enormous swooping down from the clouds to intercept her retreat.

It wasn't a ship that came into Rey's viewport, but a beastly creature from myth.

A goddamn black dragon.

"Shit!" is the only thing Rey can say before the Dragon roars and spews out hot flames in the Falcon's direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Aegon I Targaryen hasn't even left King's Landing yet when he sees two flying objects causing destruction and mayhem upon his City.

One of the flying object has an odd shape wings. It is sleek and black while the other one is white and circular, and seems to be the one being chased by the black hostile airship.

Deciding to protect his City from these unforeseen enemies, Aegon I Targaryen orders Balerion the Black Dread to fly closer to the flying machines and attack them first.

"Balerion! Dracarys!" is Aegon's first command as he nears the white flying machine.

.

.

.

Rey barely evades the fire breathing Dragon. Fortunately, the Falcon's shield activates before the ship gets fried. She then pushes the throttle forward and dives below the flying black creature.

Behind her, she senses Kylo Ren immediately engaging the enormous creature and can only feel relief when the dragon's attention is no longer on her.

She allows the Falcon to swerve to the right and observe what is happening behind her. She sees Kylo Ren attacking the black dragon in earnest, but his laser cannons and missile launchers are barely wounding the creature. Its hide is too strong to be penetrated by Kylo's advance weapons.

Meanwhile, the dragon lets out an almighty roar while it tries to claw and bite Kylo's TIE Silencer in half. However, Kylo's ship has an advance shield that it is almost impenetrable. The creature's attack is fruitless, as is Kylo's assault on the dragon.

The two opponents are both in an impasse.

Rey decides right then and there to leave before Kylo Ren starts chasing her down again.

"Time to go," She says out loud.

She is about to head westward when the unexpected happens. Rey watches with mounting dread as the black dragon swoops down towards her once more. Perhaps sighting a far easy prey.

Unfortunately for her, this allows Kylo Ren the opportunity to shoot her down from the sky. A consecutive blast from Kylo's laser cannons hit the Falcon's left side, where it shatters the ship's weakened shield.

"Damn it to hell!" Rey curses as she tries to maneuver the Falcon out of Kylo's firing range and at the same time, she tries to avoid the pursuing black dragon.

.

.

.

Kylo Ren doesn't know what planet he is in, but he definitely knows that he is somewhere outlandish just by judging the old castles and shabby homes he has seen of this planet. More than that, the flying creature that had attacked him and his ship is a testament that he should probably expect to see a planet full of barbarians.

He lets out a sigh of relief when the dragon's attention changes. However, he suddenly notices the Falcon's westward course and instantly knows that the scavenger is about to escape.

"And where do you think you are going, scavenger?" Kylo murmurs while presses the button for his laser cannons. At once, lasers shoot out from Kylo's ship and straight towards the flying piece of junk that was the Falcon.

"Try to avoid my missiles this time, Jedi." He says while activating his missile launchers as well.

He aims the missiles on the Falcon's left flank where its shields are down. Instantly, the sky lights up as Kylo's missiles zooms on the Falcon.

There is a resounding **BOOM**! as the missiles hit its target and Kylo knows that the Jedi's ship is done for. More so when the black dragon swoops in and claws at the Falcon's defenseless left side. There is the loud screeching sound as the dragon successfully tears through the Falcon's side.

A moment later, the Falcon tips over before it begins to plummet down from the sky.

Kylo watches impassively as the Jedi's ship heads towards the populated City below, where he can see a red castle at the center.

.

.

.

"No!" Aegon shouts in horror when he realizes where the flying machine is going to crash down.

_Its headed towards King's Landing!_ He thinks frantically while he leads Balerion to fly down towards the falling object.

"Balerion! Catch that thing before it lands on King's Landing!" He yells, his hair whipping around him while Balerion dives down to catch the falling machine before it crashes to the ground.

Using his claws, Balerion the Black Dread catches the falling ship straight from the air. There is tearing sound as Balerion's claws digs into the ship's hull.

"Find some place where we can safely –" Aegon isn't able to finish his command for there is a loud blast coming from behind him and he nearly falls from Balerion's back as they are suddenly bombarded by shots from an advance weaponry.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** are the sounds of the blast that hit Balerion's body.

All of a sudden, Balerion lets out a roar and Aegon realizes that the broken ship from Balerion's claws is slipping.

"Quickly, Balerion!" Aegon shouts in worry. "Find some place to descend safely!"

Whether Balerion understands him or nor, Aegon doesn't know, for sooner than he would like, the dragon is heading towards the Dragonpit, where the rest of the dragons are.

.

.

.

Rey isn't sure what to do. She is trap inside the Falcon with the dragon is carrying it somewhere. She knows that her escape pod has been compromise from the blast. Now, she has nowhere to go until the dragon lands the Falcon somewhere.

So she waits until the dragon lets the Falcon go.

However, her wait is short-lived when she sees Kylo Ren trying to shoot the dragon and the Falcon down.

"Damn you, Kylo." She says while she undoes her straps around her.

Looking through the viewport, Rey sees that the ship is drawing closer to the City proper and so she starts to plot her escape.

_I need a parachute! _She thinks hurriedly. Then, she instantly finds one at a hidden compartment behind her seat.

_Thank the Force! _She mentally says while she straps on the parachute.

Outside, Kylo Ren is still firing at the dragon and the Falcon. The ship continues to shake but Rey is able to hold onto her seat while she prepares herself to get out from there.

She can already feel the fire blazing beyond the cockpit. If she doesn't escape soon, she's dead or toast.

_So there's no way out, but through the viewport._ She decides a moment later.

Without hesitation, Rey takes out her blaster and fires three times at the viewport. The glass cracks and splinters. Afterward, there is a rush of air as the viewport explodes into a rain of glass.

Then, Rey jumps out and activates her parachute.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

She could see people running and screaming below her as Rey fly over the buildings and local establishments in her parachute.

She uses the Force to maneuver herself around and find a safe location to land. Immediately, her eyes catches sight of a red roof and decides to settle there.

Still using the Force, Rey begins to descend upon the red roof. As she nears, she notices the local people pointing at her from below the ground as she flies above them and she wonders if this is the first time that they have seen someone flying in a parachute.

Up in the skies, Kylo is still busy firing at the Falcon and the black dragon holding it. Fortunately, the knight of Ren hasn't notice her escape yet.

After unclasping herself from the Parachute, Rey then stands on top of the roof for a moment and simply survey her surroundings.

She is somewhere in the City proper with winding streets and tightly packed buildings and a strong stench of the city's waste wafting towards her.

Rey starts to plan her next moves. The first thing that she will do is climb down the gutters from the roof and blend in with the locals before Kylo Ren discovers her disappearance. The second thing that she needs to do is find a spaceship that would take her from that world and straight to the Resistance base.

Considering that the Falcon is in bad shape, Rey would have a hard time salvaging it's parts and selling it for some credits, which she would soon need to get out of there if she can't send a distress signal first.

Now, that she has formed a plan, Rey begins to follow it through. So the first thing she does is slowly scale down the gutters and down the streets of the City, where the local seems to shy away from her the moment she touches the ground.

Some of them must have seen her flying in the parachute and they must have come to investigate the place where she has landed.

Rey looks around her and notes the wary glances from the people.

Wanting to know where she is, Rey stalks forward and asks a woman carrying a toddler in her arms, "What planet is this?"

In response to her question, the woman skitters away from Rey with eyes wide with fear.

Rey frowns and wonders if they speak Galactic Basic. She hopes so or she will have a hard time haggling amongst the locals for some supplies later on.

However, her thoughts are cut short when a huge shadow fall upon them and the people suddenly scream in terror.

Rey looks up and instantly curses at the sight of Kylo Ren's TIE Silencer hovering above her. The man must have sense her still through the Force and realizes that she is not dead yet.

A moment later, she watches as the people surges forward and away from Kylo Ren's imposing ship.

But before Kylo Ren can start firing at her and at the people around her with his laser cannons, she suddenly hears an almighty roar from above and Rey glances up just in time to see the dragon comes swooping down upon Kylo's ship. The Falcon already gone from it grasp.

_The dragon must have placed the Falcon somewhere safe._ Rey thinks as she stands there.

.

.

.

Aegon's dragon, Balerion, has already place the flying machine somewhere that it won't cause any damage on King's Landing infrastructure when it nearly fell on top of the Capital.

Now that Aegon is able to solve that problem. He still doesn't know what to do with the other flying machine which is now hovering close to the buildings.

"Balerion, attack!" He orders his dragon before the flying machine can start firing at the people below.

At once, Balerion's head snaps forward to take a bite at the black flying machine. Still his dragon can't penetrate through the machine's invisible barrier.

"Damn it!" Aegon curses as he watches Balerion attempts to grind the machine with its teeth, but to no avail.

Then, once again, he sees the machine firing at them.

This time, however, the explosions seems to be hitting closer to Aegon, who immediately hunches low to avoid being a target.

.

.

.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **Are the sounds of Kylo's laser cannons as he aims his weapons at the man he finally notices riding the back of the dragon.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **

Before Kylo's laser cannons can hit the dragonrider, the black dragon suddenly uses its huge wings to protect its rider.

However, that doesn't stop Kylo from bombarding the dragon with cannon fire and hoping to hit the dragonrider while he is at it.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **Kylo still repeats the process without getting any results. He is getting impatient when his advance weapons seem to have no effect on the dragon's hide.

Then, a plan begins to form at back of Kylo's mind.

A wild plan which he knows will work.

"Let's see how you can withstand the strength of my TIE Silencer," Kylo mutters as he begins to prepare his ship for acceleration.

In moments, Kylo swiftly pushes the throttle of his ship forward and watches when his TIE Silencer seems to shoot forward with such speed that he knows will surprise his dragon-riding enemy.

At once, Kylo's ship rams straight towards the dragon's chest, who instantly lets out a roar as the dragon is force to stumble back from its perch. Its wings flapping ineffectively as it tries to regain balance.

Withot a moment to waste, Kylo Ren immediately launches his laser cannons at the man he can now see at the back of the dragon while the dragon remains shaken from Kylo's surprise attack.

**BOOM! BOOM! **Are the sounds as Kylo's cannons hits its mark.

However, what Kylo doesn't expect is for the dragonrider to jump out of the way before Kylo's laser cannons can hit him.

Kylo observes how the man begins to fall towards the ground and he instantly understands that the man won't be able to survive such a fall without breaking his limbs.

.

.

.

A second later, Rey sees a man falling from the back of the dragon and knows at once that the man will get injured, or worst, die if she doesn't do anything about it.

So, without hesitation, she runs towards the falling man. Her hand out stretch as she hastily uses the Force to slow the man's fast descent towards the ground.

.

.

.

Aegon is falling down fast.

He is falling fast towards the ground unhindered.

Meanwhile, above him, he can now see Balerion engaging the black flying machine while Aegon is nearing certain death.

But before he can hit the ground in a red splatter. He feels a jerk in his navel, like someone has place an invisible hook inside him. Then, to Aegon's astonishment, his descent suddenly slows down.

As he looks below him, he sees a young woman standing in a vacated street with her hand outstretched in his direction.

"Are you alright?" the woman calls out and Aegon can simply nod his head, still wondering in shock at how the woman is doing it, how she is slowing down his descent towards the ground.

A moment later, Aegon lands unto the empty street, just a short distance from the young woman, who lowers her hand towards her side.

"How are you able to do that?" Aegon asks the woman curiously while he stands before her.

"Do what?" is the woman's question.

"How you slowed down my fall." Aegon states.

"Oh, that...I use the Force to save you," the woman replies.

At Aegon's puzzled look, the woman says to him hurriedly, "I can explain the Force later. In the meantime, we should stop talking and start running before Kylo notices us down here."

"Who's Kylo?" Aegon inquires.

"The one who nearly shot you from the sky. He's the one controlling that black spaceship." The woman informs him. "So we better run and hide before he comes find us here."

However, before Aegon can reply, an enormous shadow suddenly falls on top of them, and as they both look up, they see the black flying ship hovering above them.

Then, without Aegon's permission, the woman suddenly grabs a hold of his hand and shouts at him, "RUN!"

Aegon I Targaryen doesn't need to be told twice and starts running while mutely allowing the woman to lead him away from danger.


End file.
